This invention relates to an improved retaining wall construction and, more particularly, to a retaining wall construction of the type generally depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,673 comprising a bulk form with reinforcing or stabilizing elements located therein, a front face of precast wall panels in opposed and spaced relation to the bulk form and a reinforced cementations material in the space between the front wall panels and the bulk form.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,673, entitled "Retaining Wall Construction and Method for Construction of Such a Retaining Wall," there is disclosed a construction which includes a bulk form separated from facing panels with reinforced concrete or cement filing the space between the wall panels and the bulk form. The bulk form utilizes a grid or facing material which defines the front face of the bulk form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,673 is incorporated herewith by reference.
The construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,673 is useful and provides a means for incorporating a solid concrete support wall, intermediate wall facing panels and an earthen work bulk form. Utilization of such a construction for the purpose of providing retaining walls has required pouring of a concrete wall intermediate the height of wall facing panels and the bulk form in layers. Such a construction has been useful and utilitarian, however, improvements in such a construction have been sought, including improvements wherein the continued pouring or addition of a cement intermediate wall may be eliminated or altered in terms of the steps for the erection of the entire retaining wall construction.